Darkseid
Darkseid is the tyrannical ruler of Apokolips, a sadistic, aggressive, and merciless tyrant who has invaded and conquered multiple worlds throughout the entire Multiverse. History Early Life Born of the royal family of Apokolips, Uxas is the younger son of Yuga Khan and Heggra. As a young man, Uxas longed to gain the throne of Apokolips but had opposition in his peaceful brother, Drax. Uxas plotted his whole life to supplant his brother and mother (his father having long been lost in the Source Wall). Uxas travelled to New Genesis and met a young man, peaceful and innocent in nature. Seeing potential in him, Uxas released his pet bird, then told the boy that his pet cat had eaten it, convincing him to avenge his pet by burying the cat alive. However, when the bird returned, the cat was already dead, and the boy strangled it in a rage. The boy soon took the name Desaad and would become Uxas' most trusted adviser, and possibly the closest thing he had to a friend. Finally, Uxas saw his chance when a connection to the Omega Realm was discovered. Drax intended to connect with it and assume his godname, but Uxas interrupted the process and took the power for himself, supposedly killing Drax in the process. When he emerged from the chrysalis that formed around his body, Uxas took the name Darkseid, the most feared of all the god-names of in the ancient Apokoliptian lore-books no one else dared to take, as his god-name. Heggra was quite pleased with Darkseid's ruthlessness, having long detested Drax's pacifism. As part of his plan to eliminate another rival, Darkseid convinced his uncle, General Steppenwolf, to hunt the New Gods of New Genesis for sport. Darkseid accompanied his uncle on his hunt, where he killed Avia, wife of Izaya, the ruler of New Genesis. Izaya, in turn, killed Steppenwolf, but Darkseid soon resurrected him, and a war between Apokolips and New Genesis began. Darkseid became betrothed to Tigra, a woman in line with Heggra's own preferences. Darkseid held no affection for Tigra, but soon met the sorceress Suli, a pacifist who believed that power should be used to help the weak. Darkseid was enchanted with Suli and soon married her, questioning whether to continue with his murderous scheme to gain the throne. Suli, in turn, bore Darkseid a son, Kalibak. Heggra, however, would not let her son be "tainted" as Drax had been, and ordered Desaad to poison and kill Suli. Soon after, he was arraigned to marry Karreev in order to obtain chemical deposits and plotted to kill her afterward. However, this plan was ruined when a mysterious gray-skinned beast crash landed. It was here that Darkseid first experienced fear as he watched the beast kill his friend Mayhem. He attempts to confront the beast, but the planet has proven to be too unstable and he is forced to depart, not knowing this is not the last time they would meet. Darkseid was soon married to Tigra, who bore him a son, Orion. Darkseid soon learned of Heggra and Desaad's conspiracy, and gave Desaad a choice: poison Heggra or face Darkseid's wrath. Desaad complied, and Darkseid assumed the throne of Apokolips, but whatever friendship between them was gone. Soon after, he was given the task of reviewing a dog cavalry soldier named Goodness, who had murdered her superior when ordered to kill her mount Mercy. When brought before Darkseid, Goodness explained that her actions were not out of loyalty: Mercy was too loyal to Darkseid to risk losing, as she had trained the dog to be loyal to her first, but Darkseid foremost. Intrigued, Darkseid ordered Mercy to kill Goodness, who immediately attacked her mistress. After a fierce battle, Goodness finally killed Mercy. Darkseid was so impressed with Mercy's fanaticism that he made Goodness head of Armagetto's orphanages, where the children were indoctrinated to "die for Darkseid". The finest of these warriors were the Female Furies, who served as Darkseid's honor guard. At the same time, the war with New Genesis was going nowhere, when Darkseid encountered the Green Martians and discovered their belief that the "will" represented a "life-equation". Darkseid theorized that there must an "Anti-Life Equation" which negated the will, and sought to buy time to discover it. Darkseid and Highfather reached a truce known as the Pact: Darkseid would receive Highfather's son, while Highfather would receive Orion. As long as each prince stayed on their adopted worlds, the truce would hold. Darkseid remanded the boy to Granny Goodness' care, always knowing that he would one day escape. However, the Pact was a disaster for Darkseid: not only did Scott Free (as Goodness named him) manage to escape, but the leader of the Female Furies, Big Barda, fell in love with him and followed him. Also, Orion took to the ideals of New Genesis and became the greatest warrior of the Fourth World. A prophecy soon arose that Darkseid would die by Orion's hand. Superman & Earth After hearing of a Kryptonian that was said to be a great warrior, located on Earth, Darkseid became curious as to what else he wasn't aware of in that galaxy. He dispatched one of his New Gods, Glorious Godfrey, to infiltrate Earth and report back with his findings. Powers & Abilities Powers * New God Physiology: The beings of Apokolips call themselves Gods and live outside of normal time and space, even outside of the normal 52 universes. These New Gods have evolved due to taking up the powers of other gods and through the use of the Source, believed to be one of the ultimate foundations of the Universal Expression of Energy, along with their superior technology, into beings of genetic stability and evolutionary perfection. The denizens of Apokolips are immortal, stronger, faster, and smarter than homo sapiens, despite their resemblance. ** Immortality ** Invulnerability ** Regeneration ** Superhuman Stamina ** Superhuman Strength * Omega Effect: Darkseid wields a cosmic energy field called "Omega Effect", which proves integral, as it is the core from which his other abilities manifest from. ** Cosmic Awareness ** Dimensional Travel: Darkseid's Omega Effect allows him to transverse through time and space at will, allowing him to cross between dimensions. *** Boomtube Projection: Darkseid's able to create and project his own Boomtube's at will, either getting from world to world under his own power or simply sending others to desired destinations at will. ** Erosion Blasts: Darkseid can focus his Omega energy through his hands and arms to generate eradicating shockwaves to destroy the surrounding landscape. ** Omega Beams: Darkseid can fire concentrated beams from his eyes which can lock on its target to ensure it never misses. They are powerful enough to harm Kryptonians, destroy planets, and fast enough to catch speedsters. Anything Darkseid destroys with them can be recreated with a thought. *** Matter Manipulation *** Molecular Dispersion *** Resurrection *** Chronokinesis *** Teleportation *** Power Distribution ** Telekinesis ** Telepathy *** Mind Control'''l *** '''Psionic Possession ** Size Alteration ** Resurrection * Apokolips' Power Feed: Darkseid can replenish his lost strength by sealing himself in the heart of Apokolips and "eat" the planet's energy. Doing so, however, is a risk since Darkseid is unable to get free until the replenishment is complete and the draining can accelerate Apokolips' withering process. Abilities * Leadership ** Intimidation Category:DC Category:Characters Category:Ryan Category:New Gods